generadorrexfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bentenny10
right ¡Hola, Bentenny10, bienvenido(a) a Generador Rex - Cartoon Network Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Bentenny10 y en breve los revisaremos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Wikia (Discusión) 20:36, julio 28, 2011 Gracias, Pero no Gracias compañero pero no, yo se como va y si que tienes un poco la razon, hay que ser las cosas poco a poco, a oye no deviste cambiar el nombre del crossover de Generador rex y Ben 10 eso fue lo que no me gusto, no lo vuelvas hacer, Atentamente Steven 20 22:30 29 jul 2011 (UTC). hola bentenny10 se que quieres ayudar pero deja de renombrar las paginasBen alien supremo 001 01:09 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola compañero, me caes muy bien y se que editas para bien, pero debo decirte lo siguiente, esta bien que crees plantilla, pero no borres imformacion dinos las cosas para saber lo que vas hacer para nosotros estar imformados no es que no comfiemos en ti solo que es necesario, dinos a nossotros los administradores actuales (Luis Felipe Coconudo, Ben alien supremo 001 y a mi) no tienes que decirnos a todos solo a uno a cualquiera de los tres, tenemos que tener mayor imforamcion posible, puedes comfiar en nosotros si tienes que decirnos algo dinos, Atentamente Steven 20 06:48 1 ago 2011 (UTC). oye esta bien si ponemos galerias de los person ajes en paginas aparte? lo que pasa es que por ejmplo en la pagina e rex como he visto en la wiki ingles es bastante grande y con mucha informacion incluso las relaciones estan aparte por su informacion, si no entonces estaria exageradamente grane, ademas creo que seria mejor para ordenar la informacion, no digas que no solo porque los administradores lo dicen y porque les guste asi no mas porfavor, hay que pensar en lo mejor para la wikiOmnihallows 21:27 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola y hablo sobre lo mismo Esta bien quisiste ayudar muy bien, pero cambiarlos nombres NO, si yo fuera otro como Giovi te Bloquearia ti pero yo no soy asi Bentenny10 dejemo de cambiarlos nombres y crear articulos mas articulos por que en la wiki de Generador Rex en ingles ya tiene como 365 articulos. Posdata: Ese nombre que tu colocaste puede cambiar como la pelicula nueva de Ben 10 que van a sacar que y que 3D, el nombre puede ser variable, Atentamente Steven 20 19:33 10 ago 2011 (UTC). Hola Hola Amigo claro cuenta conmigo con eso, pero de que se trata, Atentamente Steven 20 05:44 16 ago 2011 (UTC). Sobre los mismo Hola Amigo sobreen plan de grupo de animacion, yo tengo mi propia historia ya planteada (y muchas mas pero solo voy a sacar una al mundo): Mi Historia:'Mi historia esta basada en los monstruos de las peliculas de blanco y negro (Que si los Zombies, Vampiros Hombres Lobo, etc..) Yo parti esta historia como decirtelo en cuatro novelas y una serie, la hiva a terminar y llevarla a una editorial para crear un libro de esta trama; llegadas al cabo en el año 2030, trata sobre un chico de doce años que le acabo de declararse a una muchacha y la chica le dijo que si quiera ser su novio, y se dijeron que si; en esa misma noche grupo de cientificos en estados unidos intetaron crear la raza perfecta de humanos para la guerra basados en una mescla que habia en un meteorito, lo hiceron pero se comvitieron en Zombis (Que invadiran todo el continente americano (ecepto canada) y a japon ), despues salen al amaneser a comer carne humana, la pareja vivian en la misma calle la chica se fue al momento de saber aquel horrible virus existia (con su familia). El devera encontrarla, y el es el Mesias para eliminar este virus de las fas de la Tierra, pero no sele hara facil, por que tendra que liviar con un humano que se convierte en Vampiro, alienigenas basados en los monstruos de las peliculas de blanco y negro y demonios. Tus historias son muy entretenias me gustaria conocerlas mas, si me gus Linkin Park y como vamos llevar esto en a podremos plantearlos a Man of action, Atentamente Steven 20 03:25 25 ago 2011 (UTC). '''Posdata:'Si es verdad no perdemos nada prateandolas a ellos pero al momento si la queremos llegavar las a crear una novela sobre nuestras historias o algo parecido la gente diria: "Esta basado en una serie de Man of Action", y eso no nos gustaria no, pero tal vez ellos le pueda llamar la atencion y todo eso me entiendes, oye cual es tu cancion favorita de Linkin Park la mia es '''Waiting for the end y la tuya?. Hola Hola, gracias amigo despues yo vere y creare una/s historias ya vere muchas gracias, Atentamente Steven 20 18:50 12 oct 2011 (UTC).